This is an observational study of staphylococcal colonization characteristics in two groups of newborns and their mothers; a group of full term uncomplicated newborns that go home within several days of life is compared to a group of premature infants admitted to the Newborn Intensive Care Unit. Colonizing staphylococcal bacteria, obtained from various superficial skin and mucosal sites of the mothers and babies, will be analyzed.